


Xenoverse Drabbles

by xdreamer45x



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon/OC - Freeform, Dragon Ball OCs (various), Dragon Ball Xenoverse, F/M, I'm just lumping everything together here cuz these are all old drabbles that I'm backdating lol, M/M, Multi, OT4, everything else is safe, literally there is only one chapter in here that is explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdreamer45x/pseuds/xdreamer45x
Summary: A collection of drabbles I had originally written over on tumblr, featuring my OT4 for Xenoverse (Vegito, Vegeta, Goku, and my OC Nomi), as well as other people's OCs from various requests :3 Most of these prompts are in fact sfw, I only rated this explicit just to be safe cuz there is one drabble that is VERY nsfw ^^;





	1. Struggle (Nomi/Goku/Vegeta)

**Author's Note:**

> Throwing together all my Xenoverse drabbles from tumblr all in one place because I don't feel like making separate works for all of these XD These are fairly old, so I'm backdating them :P Links to the original tumblr posts will be posted in each drabble's respective chapter
> 
> Fun fact: Nomi was initially my humanization of the Nomicon from rc9gn, but at this point she's just become my OC, so I treat her as such XP
> 
> For this first drabble, I wrote this back when there was only Xenoverse 1 and I was INSANELY pissed off over how the PQ for "Potara Warrior" was so damn hard to beat XD I did eventually clear it, it only took me 13 nearly consecutive hours lmao XDD
> 
> Original tumblr post:
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/127075710129/felt-like-writing-this-dumb-thing-out-after
> 
> ~~~

Felt like writing this dumb thing out after playing some more of Xenoverse. Goku appeared in the city as a master, but said he wouldn’t take me as his apprentice until I’m a level 70 (currently at 54 as I post this), so I’ve got a long way to go XP

This fic plays with my headcanon a bit that there’s multiples of the canon Dragon Ball characters running around since there’s so many timelines and junk (some of who have permanent residence in Tokitoki due to collapsed timelines) ;P I like to think the Goku I pick for my PQs is from a different timeline than Master Goku, so my PQ Goku is p close to Nomi cuz she’s always takin him with her (PQ Vegeta and Master Vegeta kinda blended together cuz he was available p early, so he and Nomi got a whole thing together too ;0) also I’m shipping trash so there’s a bit of fluff in here too ;0

Wrote this at like 5am so sorry if this is total garbage but I’m postin this shit anyway XP

~~~

Failed. Another attempt at that godforsaken Parallel Quest failed! Why couldn’t the Super Buu they had been charged to protect be smart enough to hang back and not interfere in their attempts to guard him? The Majin’s repeated disregard for his safety warranted many frustrated screams and hair pulling from his assigned bodyguards.

A sigh left Nomi as she stepped off the platform to the time machines, green hues taking inventory of the remaining energy capsules she had left. Great, yet another trip to the item shop was needed; this damn quest was putting a serious dent in her stock…and her savings!

Her partners had left the platform long before she had, Vegeta taking up his usual spot standing in front of the giant Hercule statue situated right near the docking pads in anticipation of heading out again while Goku had run off to the bathroom to wash off all the blood and dirt that had accumulated on his bare torso. Nomi passed by the saiyan prince, muttering that she needed to replenish their capsule supply before they re-registered for their quest and departed once more. Vegeta gave a nod, opting to sit on the statue’s cement base as he waited for her to return.

Nomi had barely cleared the archway leading into the main plaza when something caught the corner of her eye. She turned to investigate, her jaw dropping in bewilderment.

“Oh my god…”

It was HIM. It was THE Son Goku from the “official” history, the one who had aided her in the defeat of the Demon God Demigra. Oh lord, was he finally here to take her under his wing and train her? Granted, there were several other Gokus floating around Tokitoki City, each pulled from different eras of various timelines, but the ones Nomi had come across had yet to be certified as masters, including the one she had befriended for her Parallel Quests. Nomi knew Vegeta would be furious if she left his tutelage to train with another, despite him having nothing else to teach her since she had completed his training; Vegeta was definitely the jealous type.

As much as she loved keeping Vegeta as her master, the opportunity presented before her was something she couldn’t afford to pass up. With a giddy smile, Nomi quickly approached the orange-clad warrior.

“Heya!” greeted the burly saiyan cheerfully. Nomi felt her heart skip a beat. He still remembered her from the fight with Demigra and spoke fondly of their adventure together. The conversation was going smoothly; Nomi was sure Goku would take her in as his apprentice. Her hopes were high until the next set of words left his mouth:

“You seem to have a lot of untapped potential. You’ve hit a wall, haven’t you?”

Nomi’s brows quirked up in confusion, “…What?”

The sounds of voices nearby caught Vegeta’s attention. Was Kakarot already back from the bathroom? Why was he lollygagging around with Nomi when they should already be leaving to try and complete their damn mission?! Vegeta rose from his seat, already preparing to give the two an earful about goofing off before he paused in his steps. That wasn’t the Kakarot he and Nomi worked with; he was wearing a shirt. The Kakarot he knew made a point to never wear one anymore if he could help it, having taken what seemed to be a joke from Nomi about not being allowed to wear one seriously. What timeline was this Kakarot from? Vegeta looked on, listening in on the conversation to try and pick out any important information.

It wasn’t long until Nomi and Vegeta’s Goku returned from the bathroom, having finished cleaning himself up and tending to his minor injuries. He sidled up next to Vegeta, tuning in to the scene before them with confusion. “Who’s she talking to?” he inquired.

“Some other Kakarot from another timeline.” the saiyan prince answered, “I think he’s asking her to train with him…” He tried to keep the jealous edge out of his voice; he may have had nothing more to teach her and had “fired” her from being his apprentice before she jumped at the the chance to take him back as her master, but he wasn’t ready to give her up again.

The two saiyans continued eavesdropping on their partner’s conversation, watching as her features tried to settle on either confusion or contentment before they ultimately fell with disappointment after the phrase “Come back when you’re stronger.” left the male’s lips. Vegeta scoffed; what a bunch of bullshit. Nomi could take that clown in a fight easily; she was personally trained by the prince of all saiyans to be the great warrior she was, after all. That lumbering clod was an idiot if he thought she was too weak to train with him.

“Dick…” Goku muttered in disdain, glaring at the other Goku as a pang of emotions he couldn’t describe shot through him. Seeing his partner being denied an opportunity in such a manner didn’t sit well with him.

“Kakarot!” Vegeta exclaimed, his tone a mix of shock and amusement as he unsuccessfully fought the urge to laugh. Goku’s face turned beet red as soon as he realized what he had said.

“I didn’t mean to say that!” He covered his face with a hand, “You heard nothing!”

Vegeta tried, and failed, to hold in his snickers, his shoulders shaking as quiet wheezes of constrained giggles escaped him. Goku swatted at his arm in embarrassment before hiding his face in both of his hands.

The two of them turned their attention back to the pair in front of them, Vegeta having recovered from his brief giggle fit. Wait, why were they still talking? The other Goku said something to Nomi that made Goku’s blood boil.

“HEY, FUCK THAT GUY!” he shouted, quickly clamping his hands over his mouth as his eyes went wide after realizing his mistake. Nomi and the other Goku whipped their heads around to stare at them in confusion while Vegeta nearly collapsed from laughing so hard.

Nomi took her partner’s outburst as her cue to leave; the conversation she was having had already gone south, so she felt no desire to continue it. “I’ll, uh…talk to you later when I’ve trained some more…” she said, quickly making her exit by approaching her teammates. The other Goku gave an awkward nod with a muttered affirmation before leaving himself.

“So what was that all about?” Nomi asked. The blush on Goku’s cheeks further darkened as he tried to formulate a response.

“I just…” he started, averting his gaze as he tried to put his thoughts into the appropriate words, “I didn’t like the way he talked to you…”

Nomi couldn’t help but crack a smile, “You’re cute when you’re jealous~” she teased, reaching out to playfully ruffle his hair.

“’M not jealous…” Goku pouted. Vegeta let out a snort in response.

“Jealous or not, you’re still adorable~” Nomi chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to the flustered saiyan’s cheek. Goku couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto his lips at the contact.

“We should probably get back to trying to finish this damn mission…” Nomi commented, opening her capsule case to check it again. “Wait, shit, I need some more capsules…”

“I’ll go with you.” Goku piped up, “Then we can just go re-register for the quest together when we’re done at the shop.” he smiled, earning a smile back from the redhead.

“I’ll stay here.” Vegeta added.

“Alright, you do that, then.” Nomi gave him a thumbs-up. “We’ll be back in a few.” Vegeta gave a nod in acknowledgement as Nomi and Goku began making their way to the Industrial Sector.

le end :P


	2. Buzzed Battling (Vegeta/Nomi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request I wrote from a drabble prompt list ^^ Not one of my stronger works, but I still wrote it, so it's getting posted XD
> 
> Original tumblr post:
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/134184185609/11-nomixvegeta
> 
> ~~~

**11 NomiXVegeta**

**\- koote-kana**

from this meme: [[x](http://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/134153736544/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)]

lol Vegeta’s like totally ooc in this, but hey, he’s a Vegeta from a different timeline and he’s drunk, so yeah X3

also I got inspiration from Game Grumps playing [Battle Kid](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DvDQOEXNzGPw&t=ZmE2NGMwODgzMDJjMzMyZDc0ZmNiY2YzMDA2MTc0YzZhYjM5M2U3ZCxCbkcwRjZobQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AiSUOVWedPaxKoGrKJS-X5w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fxdreamer45x.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F134184185609%2F11-nomixvegeta&m=1&ts=1609920868), so a lot of dialogue from there is in here XP

~~~

**_11.) things you said when you were drunk:_ **

“I dunno how to say it, or if I _should_ say it…but I got a _crazy_ boner right now…” Vegeta blurted out, a slight slur in his voice. “Like, I am fuckin’ rock hard right now and I don’t know why…” His thumbs tapped away at a game controller in his hands, “It’s _not_ for Battle Kid, I _swear_ it’s not.” 

Nomi laughed, “Yeah, don’t want the game developers to get _too_ proud of themselves, right?” she joked, readjusting her position on the couch next to the saiyan prince as she watched him play. It always amused her how candid and relaxed Vegeta was whenever he drank. _“Definitely_ not for Battle Kid…maybe for the tension that Battle Kid brings?” she inquired.

“I am _so_ hard right now…” he responded.

“Oh my God, dude…” she snickered, “That is nice to hear.”

“’M sorry…it’s just I don’t- I don’t _understand…”_ Vegeta rambled in his buzzed state, his thumbs tapping more frantically against the buttons as he became engrossed in a boss battle. “God dang- dang, dude! Holy crud- Oh my _God,_ oh- _**FUCK!”**_ he shouted, dropping the controller in his lap out of frustration after his character died. _“Jeezum!_ This is fuckin’ _ridiculous!”_

The redhead laughed at the prince’s expense as she reached over towards the coffee table to fill a shot glass with alcohol, then leaned back to hand it to him. Vegeta groaned dramatically as he knocked back the shot in one gulp.

“Oh man, this is gonna take _forever_ at the rate you’re going.” Nomi chuckled as she took the shot glass back, “Maybe I should pee first before I strap in for like three more hours of this shit.”

Vegeta snorted out a laugh he failed to contain, “Fuck you, Nomi. You don’t know _anything_ about my Battle Kid skills!” he declared, resuming the game from the last checkpoint as the two of them shared a laugh. 

“Well, this turned out to be a fun drinking game!” Nomi commented after a beat, “Every time you get killed by a giant purple flower, take a shot!”

“Pfft, maybe I should start just taking a sip.” Vegeta added, “I’ve already gotten drunk in like three minutes.”

“You’re right, you’re gonna be fucking _annihilated_ in another three if this keeps up.” she concurred. 

“Oh, _fuck…”_ Vegeta swore for the umpteenth time after failing the battle yet again.

“There’s another one~” Nomi giggled, refilling the shot glass once more. “Down the hatch!”

“Oh, _George…”_ seethed the prince as he knocked back the shot just like he had with the others before continuing the game. 

“Ugghhh…You do _not_ know the passion that I have for- Why does it have to have a fuckin’ cutscene right before you-? You _know_ you’re-” Vegeta didn’t have a chance to finish his thought as his character died immediately. “Oh! _OH-!_ Jiminy-jillickers!”

Another laugh ripped through Nomi at the prince’s outburst, forcing her to clutch her sides to lessen the ache in her heaving diaphragm. Vegeta’s creative drunken swears were always hysterical. “Oh man, we should probably do this with sips of beer instead, cuz if we keep doing this with shots, I don’t wanna be responsible for you dying in the hospital from alcohol poisoning.”

“I don’t know the fuck I’m doing anymore. Fuck this game.” Vegeta dropped the controller in his lap in defeat, then tipped over until he fell face-first into Nomi’s cleavage with a drawn-out groan.

“I take it this means you’re done playing?” Nomi asked, patting Vegeta’s back comfortingly as he remained slumped against her. The prince only grumbled in response. He lay there for another moment longer before turning his head slightly to speak:

“You smell nice.”

A soft shade of pink dusted Nomi’s cheeks as she giggled, “You’re fucking drunk.”

Vegeta snorted as he slid down to lay his head in her lap, “Fuck you, Nomi.”

The two of them shared another laugh as Nomi ruffled Vegeta’s hair. “Goodnight, my sweet prince~” she teased, earning a playful, half-hearted smack on the arm from the other saiyan before he settled back down for a much-needed nap.

le end :P


	3. La Chancla (Trunks/Atticus [OC])

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request from a drabble prompt list :P I am definitely not proud of this one, it's way too short and I feel bad for not having a good enough grasp on the OC I was writing for ^^;
> 
> Original tumblr post:
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/134185175384/if-its-not-too-much-trouble-trunks-and-atticus
> 
> ~~~

**If it's not too much trouble, Trunks and Atticus for 23? "Things you said when you were against me." (Basically when Trunks was controlled by Demigra)**

**\- saiyansastiel**

from this meme: [[x](http://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/134153736544/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)]

I’m not all that familiar with Atticus, so I apologize if this royally sucks! >////<

~~~

**_23.) things you said [when you were against me]:_ **

“Trunks, snap out of it!” Atticus bellowed as he evaded a barrage of ki blasts from the violet-haired demi-saiyan, a touch of desperation in his voice.

Trunks didn’t acknowledge Atticus’ plea, his mind clouded by the dark fog of Demigra’s control. He charged forward with sword in hand, swinging it down with the intent of slicing through his opponent. 

Atticus dove out of the sword’s path, narrowly avoiding being grazed by the blade. “If that’s how you’re gonna be, Trunks, then you leave me no other choice…”

Trunks’ only response was to rush at Atticus again, sword at the ready.

_“LA CHANCLA!!”_

**_SMACK!!!_ **

_“SON OF A **BITCH!”**_

_“Stupid.”_

—

“And that’s totally the very real and true story of how I saved you from Demigra’s control!” Atticus finished, beaming brightly at Trunks.

“Oh, bull-fucking-shit, Atticus.” Trunks frowned, “You honestly think I’d believe that you snapped me out of Demigra’s control just by hitting me with a _flip-flop?”_

Atticus’ features darkened as he pulled out the piece of footwear in question, “Shall I reenact that part of the story, then?”

The color drained from Trunks’ face at the sight of Atticus menacingly wielding a flip-flop. “No…” he replied meekly.

Atticus lowered his “weapon”, “That’s what I thought.”

le end ;0

omfg this is soooo stupid, but I remembered your Trutticus fic while trying to write this where they spoke only in Spanish to each other, then the thought of “la chancla” came to mind and wouldn’t fucking go away, I’m so sorry XD


	4. Smutty Saiyans (Vegito/Nomi NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my original description below says, I had salvaged this from an rp and cleaned it up so that it'd flow better. Looking back, I feel like it's still pretty clunky, but I'm also not in the mood to revisit it for a rewrite XD
> 
> This is the nsfw prompt I mentioned in the summary, the other chapters are safe ;P
> 
> Original tumblr post:
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/151275270044/once-they-made-it-to-their-room-nomi-dragged
> 
> ~~~

So I was digging through some of my old chats on here and found this beautiful thing buried in an old rp XP I cleaned it up a bit so it’d flow better without the other person’s replies sandwiched inbetween things X3

enjoy some Vegito/Nomi smut ;P

~~~

Once they made it to their room, Nomi dragged Vegito inside before slamming the door shut behind them. She then pulled him down for a hungry kiss, one that the fusion was more than happy to receive. 

“Mmh, someone’s a little excited~” Vegito purred, taking a handful of Nomi’s ass and squeezing it as he stole another kiss. 

“Please, you’ve been wanting to fuck since I got home, I can practically smell it on you~” Nomi teased, pecking him on the lips, “Besides, you said you’d make up for knocking the super saiyan out of me, remember?~” She pecked him on the lips again. 

“That I did~” Vegito chuckled, diving in for another heated kiss as his and Nomi’s hands roamed all over each other’s bodies.

Soon they had completely stripped down and moved to the bed situated in the center of the room. Nomi was on top of Vegito, ravishing his torso with kisses and teasing his nipples with her tongue before she pushed herself back up to reclaim his lips. Vegito flipped her over as they kissed, the hardness between his legs standing at full attention. He gave her the same treatment, exploring her body with his lips and sucking on her nipples while he fondled her breasts. 

Vegito kept at it for a bit, drawing all sorts of moans forth from his wife to complement his own before he slid himself further down her body, dipping his head between her thighs to devour the sweet juices of her intimates. The action pulled a loud moan at a higher octave from the flushed redhead as her hands reached down to tangle themselves in the dark locks of her husband’s hair.

Vegito stayed between Nomi’s legs for a few moments longer before he pulled himself away from the deliciously wet folds of his wife, moving to kiss and nip at her inner thighs before pushing himself up to kiss at her neck and play with her breasts more. He ground his hips against hers, letting his hard cock slide against her wetness as their moans harmonized with each other. Their lips met for another heated kiss until Vegito pulled away and sat back, chuckling softly. He took his cock into his hand, moving to rub the head against Nomi’s clit to draw a few soft moans from her before slowly pushing himself inside of her. 

A loud, drawn-out moan left the fusion as he was enveloped in the warm wetness that was his wife. He paused once he was fully sheathed inside of her, giving her the chance to adjust before she began moving her hips against his to let him know it was okay to continue. Vegito started off with slow, shallow thrusts, low moans leaving the two of them as he reveled in the sensation of his hard cock buried inside Nomi’s wet pussy. 

Vegito gradually sped up his thrusts, building a steady rhythm between the two of them. Nomi wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss as she spread her legs even wider for him. A pleased moan left Vegito at the meeting of their lips, his hands lovingly caressing his wife’s heated skin as he drove into her.

The couple eventually broke their kiss in favor of shifting into a new position. Vegito pulled out so Nomi could roll over onto her side, the fusion settling behind her so that her back was against his chest. He lifted her leg up and slid himself back inside of her, both of them moaning at the new sensations of pleasure the change in position afforded them. Nomi’s face flushed even further, her body shivering with jolts of pleasure now that she had Vegito’s breath hot and heavy in her ear. She reached down to rub her clit as her husband murmured all sorts of lewd things to her while driving into her even harder, her moans growing in volume and pitch as the room was filled with the wet, smacking sounds of their lovemaking.

The two saiyans were completely engrossed in their passion. They shifted position once more, Vegito moving to sit up while remaining sheathed inside his wife. He scooted them towards the edge of the bed, letting their legs hang off the side as he kept her in his lap. Vegito braced his hands under Nomi’s thighs as she leaned back against him and braced her feet on the bed frame, the fusion taking some of the strain off her legs as he drove his cock into her. Nomi’s breasts bounced hypnotically as she rode her husband’s throbbing dick, his breath hot on her neck. 

"Vegito…“ Nomi moaned out breathlessly, feeling her climax quickly approaching. Vegito planted a kiss to her neck, his face just as flushed as hers as he drew closer to his release as well. Their moans escalated to the point they were practically screaming in pleasure, Vegito pistoning his hips as hard and fast into Nomi as he could while she slammed herself down onto him. 

Nomi came first, crying out loudly as her orgasm came crashing over her, her essence gushing from her loins and dripping down her thighs as her inner walls convulsed around her husband. Vegito gasped out a moan at the sensations of his wife tightening around him and her love juices spilling onto his lap. He thrust into her a few more times before he finally hit his peak, howling raucously as he came inside of Nomi, some of his copious seed leaking out of her as he pumped himself inside just a bit longer to ride out their orgasms and milk himself for all he was worth.

Breathless, they collapsed back on the bed before snuggling up close for post-coital cuddles, their combined mess dripping down Nomi’s thighs since she didn’t feel like getting up to clean herself off just yet, nor would Vegito let her leave his embrace.


	5. Class Clowns (Vegito/Vegeta/Goku/Nomi OT4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble request from a prompt list ;P This one is definitely one of my better fics in this collection, it was fun to write and I think this is the first time I've delved into the dynamic of my entire OT4 all together in the same scene XD
> 
> Original tumblr link:
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/156476191069/99-kakavege-please
> 
> ~~~

**#99 kakavege, please.**

**\- rob212**

prompt from here: [[x](http://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/156417907384/drabble-challenge-1-150)]

since mainstream kakavege is still dead to me, I’m doing a xenoverse variant of the prompt with my ot4 ;0

~~~

**_#99: “You got a cute butt.”_ **

A vexed sigh passed through Vegeta; he literally wanted to be anywhere but here right now. The saiyan prince was sitting in a small, dimmed classroom in the Patroller Academy, his spouses seated at the desks next to and behind him. On the projector screen was an instructional video outlining updated policies and protocols that all active officers in the Time Patrol were required to watch before returning to the field.

Vegeta looked to his left, seeing Nomi not even trying to suppress her yawn from how bored she was with the video, her vibrant green eyes glassed over with disinterest; he empathized with her wholly. From behind him, he could hear whispering and giggling emanating from Vegito and Goku’s desks; Vegeta could only assume they completely gave up on paying any more attention.

The sounds of shuffling paper and the scritching of a pen, accompanied by even more giggles caught the prince’s ear. A few moments passed before he felt a tapping on his shoulder from Goku, who was sitting directly behind him. Vegeta turned in his seat, seeing a folded up piece of paper with his name printed on the front being offered to him, mirthful smiles pulling at his spouses’ lips as they waited for him to take the offering. 

Seeing as he had no interest in the video still droning on the projector, the saiyan prince took the paper without any fuss, turning back to his desk to view its contents. What he found inside was definitely something he wasn’t expecting.

Scrawled on the inside with Goku’s telltale penmanship was a simple message:

_“You got a cute butt._

_♥~Goku ;D”_

Vegeta was powerless to suppress the amused snort that left him, his lips curling up in amusement as his shoulders quaked with his quiet snickering. Vegito and Goku erupted into a fit of much louder giggles upon witnessing their spouse’s reaction to their little note.

The sound of laughter snapped Nomi out of her stupor, her attention now on her husbands as she silently inquired what was going on. Vegeta immediately handed her the note, still chortling along with the others. The redhead immediately perked up upon reading it, snickers of her own escaping her. The four saiyans sat there giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls, completely ignoring the video they were all supposed to be watching.

“Hey! What’s going on back there?” Trunks’ voice boomed from across the classroom before he paused the video, rising from his seat to address the group of delinquents causing a ruckus. No one offered him an answer, all of them continuing to laugh, so the Supreme Kai of Time’s assistant took it upon himself to uncover it on his own. He marched over towards their desks, demanding the note with the simple offering of his palm the second he caught sight of it. Nomi hesitated for a moment, sparing a glance at the others before surrendering the cause of disruption, her snickers never ceasing in the slightest.

“Passing notes in class…seriously, guys?” Trunks scolded as he flipped open the note. His cheeks flushed pink before he quickly folded it back up and hastily slapped it back onto Nomi’s desk. “I did _not_ need to see that…”

Guffaws and cackles burst forth from the group at Trunks’ reaction. Tears sprang forth from Goku’s eyes, Vegeta was wheezing like a madman, Nomi was coughing, and Vegito was on the verge of falling out of his chair from how hard they were all laughing. 

Flustered, Trunks crossed his arms with a frown, his cheeks still dusted pink from his embarrassment as he glared at the group. “Just-…pay attention until this thing is over, okay? O-or else I’m giving you guys a pop quiz on it afterwards!”

“Aw, what?!” Goku protested loudly, “You can’t do that! We don’t even go here anymore!”

“Keep it up and I’ll be sure to revoke all your certifications and make you retake every single one of your classes!” Trunks shot back, having regained his bearings.

“Ugh, _fiinneee…”_ Goku groaned dramatically, making a show of slumping down in his seat in reluctant defeat. If finishing that boring video meant he wouldn’t be forced back into the Patroller Academy and be separated once again from his wife and husbands, then he’d see it through to the end. The others didn’t even bother trying to pick a fight with Trunks since they all wanted to leave as soon as possible.

“Good.” Trunks seemed satisfied with the compliance, turning on his heel to return to his seat up at the front. He resumed the video, watching the four saiyans like a hawk for the remainder of its duration to make sure he had their full, undivided attention.


	6. Training Tears (Nomi/Lilly [OC])

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another OC request from a drabble prompt list :3 Something more heartfelt as opposed to the usual silliness I write about X3
> 
> Original tumblr post:
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/156479590249/can-i-get-a-18-to-lilly-from-nomi-i-would-love
> 
> ~~~

**can i get a 18 to lilly from nomi? I WOULD love that!**

**\- piperofthewasteland**

prompt from here: [[x](http://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/156417907384/drabble-challenge-1-150)]

I really hope I can do Lilly justice! Apologies if I totally fuck up her characterization here ^^; 

~~~

**_#18: “It’s okay to cry…”_ **

_CRASH!!_

Another missed strike… Lilly’s hand collided into rock after failing to land a hit on Nomi, the older woman having snap-vanished away just in the nick of time.

Their pattern of swing-and-miss persisted throughout their spar. “C’mon, Lilly! Get your shit together!” Nomi prompted, blocking a kick before knocking the younger saiyan away. “You’re usually not this sloppy!”

Frustrated, Lilly lunged forward once more, giving it her all in a push to gain the upper hand. However, her efforts were in vain, seeing as Nomi was able to counter her at nearly every turn.

It wasn’t much longer until Nomi made them call it quits; Lilly seemed to be doing _worse_ the longer they trained. The younger saiyan sat down in the grass with a defeated sigh, staring down at the greenery to avoid eye contact with the redhead; she must have been so disappointed with how _weak_ she really was…

“Alright, what’s bothering you?” Nomi asked gently as she approached, genuine concern in her voice. “You look like you got something on your mind.”

Lilly was quiet for a moment. “I can’t do this…” she muttered, fighting back the tears she could feel stinging at her eyes.

“What can’t you do?” Nomi inquired. 

“I can’t-” Lilly took a few deep breaths, trying to swallow the lump in her throat so she could speak without completely coming undone in front of her mentor. “Sorry..”

Nomi could see clear as day just how hard Lilly was struggling to hold herself together. “Hey, hey…” she murmured softly, moving to sit right next to the distraught girl before draping an arm comfortingly over her shoulders. “It’s okay to cry… Go ahead and let it all out…”

Lilly shook her head in refusal, but it quickly grew harder and harder for her hold it all in, especially with how gentle and caring Nomi was being with her, something her own mother couldn’t even be bothered to do. A stray tear streaked down her cheek as she slowly broke down. “I’m so weak…” Lilly whispered as more tears fell.

“Lilly…” Nomi gently pulled the other into her arms for a hug, letting the girl’s head rest against her bosom as she held her. “You’re not weak, you’re just having an off day, is all. I have them, too.”

“You don’t understand…” Lilly cried, “I’ve been training so hard every single day to be the strongest, but no matter what I do, I never get anywhere!”

“That’s not true, Lilly,” Nomi countered. “You’ve grown so much since we’ve started training together. I actually have to try in our spars now!” she teased lightly with a soft chuckle, giving the other’s back a rub. “Becoming the strongest isn’t an overnight thing, nor is it a destination, it’s a journey. Do you know how much blood, sweat, and tears I’ve put in to get where I am now? How many times I’ve failed, had bad days, and gotten my ass seriously kicked? A _lot…_ But after every defeat, every failure, I’ve picked myself back up and I kept going, I’m _still_ going because every day is an opportunity to learn something new and grow. You’ve got a lot of room to grow, Lilly, just like me and everyone else. Don’t go burning yourself out and treating it like some kind of race, go at your own pace and take breaks when you need them, okay? I promise you it’ll all work out in the end, trust me.”

Lilly gave a nod in response, giving Nomi a squeeze as she sniffled. “Thank you…” she muttered, “Thank you for believing in me…”

“Hey, it’s no problem.” Nomi squeezed back in return. “I’ll always be around if you need me,” she said as she held Lilly for a bit longer. “We’ll pick things back up tomorrow, okay? As for now…” A gentle smile graced the older woman’s features. “I wanna take you out and get you something sweet to eat, a little treat for how hard you’ve been working. Ice cream sound good?”

Lilly couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her own lips. “Yeah, it does,” she agreed, wiping away her tears. 

“’Atta girl.” Nomi’s smile grew as she helped Lilly up to her feet, wrapping an arm around her as they left their training grounds.


	7. Conton City Crooks (Nomi/Goya [OC])

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC request from a friend from a drabble prompt list :P We used to joke whenever we'd attempt PVP together that our characters would steal the other team's wallets when we lost and that was the true victory XDD
> 
> Original tumblr post:
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/156526114584/so-i-know-the-drabbles-are-supposed-to-be-for
> 
> ~~~

**So I know the drabbles are supposed to be for couples but can you please do Goya and Nomi with #11? 😊**

**\- punkheart11**

prompt from here: [[x](http://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/156417907384/drabble-challenge-1-150)]

While I do like writing for romantic ships, friendships are a-okay, too ;P

~~~

**_#11: If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”_ **

“Nomi! Nomi!” boomed the chipper voice of the energetic young saiyan known as Goya from across the plaza as she bounded up to the woman in question. “Let’s go beat people up!”

“You mean like in a team match?” queried the redhead. “You know just how cheap people fight in team matches, right?”

“I know, I know,” Goya concurred, “but it’s so _boring_ here in Conton!” She threw her arms down with a dramatic slump of her shoulders to express just how dull she felt the city was. “C’mon, Nomi!”

Nomi sighed. “Alright, fine.” She couldn’t argue that things _were_ getting pretty stale in Conton City…

“YEAH!!” Goya cheered triumphantly, pumping her fists up in the air with joy. “We’re gonna nuke the crap outta everyone!! They shall tremble before our combined might!”

Nomi couldn’t help the chuckle that left her. “Alright, you goober. Just go and get a damn match room for us already.”

Goya didn’t need to be told twice. With a happy squeal, she dragged Nomi along behind her as she raced them over towards the Battle Reception Desk at the Time Machine Station, immediately booking them the first match available. 

Nomi looked over the list of combatants with a grimace. “Goya, if I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”

Goya smirked in response. “Then that means you’ll be stuck with me forever.”

“You little turd…” Nomi shot back with a frown.

It wasn’t long until all combatants were ready and the match finally begun. Nomi had been right about other Time Patrollers fighting dirty just to win; the opposing team had used all sorts of underhanded tactics to come out on top. The other person who had been on Nomi and Goya’s team had been injured so badly he needed to be rushed straight to the infirmary by the medic-bots immediately after the match ended.

Despite their crushing defeat, Goya still seemed smug upon their return. Catching sight of the other team across the way, the little saiyan proclaimed loudly in their direction for all to hear:

_“JOKE’S ON YOU, WE STOLE ALL YOUR WALLETS!!”_

She held up said articles proudly before dashing away from the Time Machine Station cackling like a madwoman, Nomi hot on her heels as they made their escape.

The self-proclaimed Conton Crooks had struck again.


End file.
